Comes In Threes
by creamyfilling
Summary: [GP!Quinn/Santana/Brittany] Santana discovers Quinn's been hiding a pretty big secret. After keeping it all to herself, Santana shares Quinn's secret with Brittany and invites her in on the fun. Unholy Trinity smut. Girlpeen.
1. Chapter 1

******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce. Quinn/Santana, Quinn/Santana/Brittany.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** [this chapter] Girlpeen, oral, fingering, mentioned consensual sex.******  
********Prompt:** _Santana and Quinn are fooling around kissing when Santana finds out that Quinn has a G!P (and a rather large one at that). Quinn's never had sex with a girl before but takes to fucking Santana quickly and roughly. Santana tells Quinn that Brittany happens to love big cocks and calls her up._

**Notes:** I've been meaning to do an Unholy Trinity threesome fic for a long time, and I'm finally doing it. This first chapter is just the Quinntana stuff as set up, and then Brittany will be in the next part. There's some smutty stuff in here, but the real stuff will happen when Britt gets there. Hopefully I'll have that up sometime next week. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon, and for reasons she doesn't fully understand, Santana is making out with Quinn.

Honestly, Santana doesn't even know how it happened. It's not like she's in the habit of kissing her female friends.

(Well, okay, there's Brittany, but that's entirely besides the point).

And the point _is_, Santana has no idea how she ended up straddling Quinn Fabray on her living room couch. One minute they were watching some ridiculously overwrought romantic comedy, and the next they were kissing like their plane was going down. She thinks it might have had something to do with the gratuitous love scene that seemed to never end, or possibly the fact that she hasn't had sex in over a week, but whatever the reason was, it doesn't change the facts. And the facts are: she's currently in Quinn's lap and she has her tongue down her throat.

And that's not even the part that's tripping her up. No, it's what she can feel pressing into her core that's got her raising an eyebrow. It's not like she's not used to feeling a hard on during a hot make out session, but it feels distinctly out of place when the person she's making out with is Quinn. Reluctantly pulling away from the blonde, Santana looks down at her in question.

"You wearing a strap on or something?"

Quinn's cheeks immediately flush pink when her brain catches up to how her body has reacted, and she can't believe she was reckless enough to let things get this far. "I-I, uh, I..." she stutters out, desperately trying to find the words to explain to her friend that she's packing. After the disaster at her old school, she had managed to go years without anyone finding out in Lima, but she can't really see a way out of this one. Even if she threw Santana off and ran up to her room until she left, Santana would just hound her until she spilled. "You can't tell anyone this, but I have... I've never told you, or anyone this, but I'm d-different. I have..."

"A dick?" Santana finishes for her, her eyes widening just slightly. She surprised, that's for sure, but also weirdly turned on. The other girl is so damn delicate and dainty, the idea of her with a cock is kind of hot. She knows she should probably be more shocked than she is, and maybe she will be later on, when there isn't an aching throbbing between her legs, but right now, she's just a mix of horny and curious. Blame it on years of listening to all of Brittany's crazy theories and sexual fantasies. After hearing some of that stuff, it's pretty impossible to shock her. "You telling me you've been hiding a dick under those dresses, Fabray?"

Quinn bites her lip and nods, looking away from Santana as she tries to push her off her lap. The Latina doesn't budge, though. "Santana, come on, let me up."

"Nah uh," Santana argues, placing her hands on Quinn's shoulders to push her against the back of the couch. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me to let it go." Shaking her head, Santana leans back a little, grinding her hips down into Quinn's lap and earning herself a moan. "So what are we talking here? Is it, like, normal?"

"I'm a girl with a dick," Quinn quips with a huff, rolling her eyes. "What about that is normal?"

"You know what I mean," Santana shoots back. "Is _it_ normal? Like, can you have sex with it?"

Quinn shrugs. "I guess so. I wouldn't really know."

"Right." Santana clicks her tongue, eyeing the blush on the other girl's cheeks. She can tell Quinn still feels embarrassed, and she's torn between reassuring her and making it worse. "Do you jack off?"

"Santana!"

"How big is it?"

Quinn covers her face with her hands, muffling her groan of frustration and mortification. "Santana, please stop."

"Can I see it?" she asks after a moment, this time there's not a hint of teasing in her voice. Quinn slowly peaks through her fingers and notices the faint tint of a blush on Santana's cheeks now, and the way her pupils are dilated.

"A-Are you serious?"

Instead of answering her, Santana shifts back on Quinn's thighs and leans forward to press a kiss against her lips. This kiss is completely different to the ones they were exchanging just moments before. Those were hot and heated and sloppy, but this is soft and reassuring, soothing. "Trust me," Santana mumbles against the blonde's lips, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth before trailing down her jaw, towards her chest. She places wet, open mouthed kisses across the exposed skin, not missing a beat as she shifts further back until she's standing, a leg on either side of Quinn's lap.

Quinn chews on her bottom lip, her eyes hooded as she watches Santana descend down her body, bending over at the waist as she drops her hands down to rub her hard shaft through the material of her dress. "Santana, you don't..."

"I want to," the brunette answers, her voice husky and thick with arousal. Leaning forward, she kisses Quinn again. "Let me." The blonde pulls away and presses her forehead against Santana's, giving a slight nod. It's all the consent Santana needs, and she flips the bottom of Quinn's dress up, revealing the distinct outline of the blonde's dick through her girly underwear. Santana can already tell that Quinn is pretty damn hung. "Jesus, Fabray," she breathes out in awe, reaching forward to grip her shaft over her underwear, rubbing it slightly. "How the fuck have you been hiding this monster all this time?"

"I have special underwear for school," Quinn answers, even though she thinks it's probably a rhetorical question, her breath hitching slightly when Santana's finger brushes over the head of her dick. Even though her underwear, it feels unbelievable. "Santana..."

Santana ignores her plea and hooks her fingers in the waistband of Quinn's underwear, pausing to look up into green eyes to silently ask permission. When Quinn gives another nod and lifts her hips, Santana doesn't hesitate to pull the underwear down pale legs and freeing the blonde's erection. Tossing the garments behind her, Santana places her hands on Quinn's knees and spreads her legs, getting to her own knees between them. "Lean back, Fabray. I'm about to blow your mind. Among other things."

"Santana, you really don't have to." Quinn's cock is throbbing under the other girl's gaze, but she doesn't want her friend to feel obligated to do anything. She's heard Santana complain about having to go down on guys before, and the last thing she wants is to be an obligation to her friend.

"I _want_ to, Q," Santana assures her again, smiling up at her as she reaches forward and wraps her hand around Quinn's still growing member. Her fingers grip the shaft, and she can feel it pulsating against her palm, and she can't help but grin, the situation totally unbelievable to her still. She's on her knees between Quinn Fabray's legs - which in itself, honestly, isn't that surprising, she's kind of always imagined she's get into Quinn's pants one day - about to give her a blow job. It's a fucking insane thought, but it's reality, and there isn't a trace of hesitancy as she guides the blonde's shaft towards her and wraps her plump lips around Quinn's cock.

"_Fuck_," Quinn hisses out immediately, Santana's warm mouth feeling indescribable around the tip of her dick. She can't help but lift her hips off the seat of the couch as Santana's tongue swirls around her head, teasing the slit of her cock and eagerly lapping up the pre-cum that's already starting to ooze out of her.

Santana smiles around Quinn's shaft, loving the reaction she's getting already from the usually composed girl. She hollows out her cheeks and slowly slides her lips further down Quinn's length, struggling just a bit to take her size in her mouth. She's bigger and thicker than any of the guys on the football team that she's blown, and it makes her feel weirdly proud of her friend. She figures if you're gonna be a chick with a dick, at least be hung, and _damn_, is Quinn hung.

The blonde bucks her hips into Santana's face, forcing more of her cock down the brunette's throat and Santana gags just a little bit. She usually hates when guys do that shit, but she knows Quinn's body is just reacting to her mouth, and it's actually really fucking hot. She's always kind of liked it when Quinn got all head bitch and dominating on her, and in this moment, she feels a strange mix of dominating and dominated. With guys, despite how demeaning the act could be, she's always felt in control. She's always been able to control guys with sex. But now, as she lets herself choke on Quinn's length, she can feel some of that control slipping.

Worried that she's hurt her friend, Quinn tries to pull back but Santana quickly pushes down on her hips, pressing her body back against the couch and keeping her in place. She can feel Santana's throat contracting around the head of her dick, the tip pressed right against the back, and she can't believe Santana's taken that much of her for this long. "San..."

Santana holds her position for a moment longer before she starts to pull back, the flat of her tongue running along the underside of Quinn's cock as she retreats, licking her shaft until she reaches her head and wraps her lips around it again. Santana glances up at the blonde's face and sees she's slumped back against the couch, her eyes fluttering closed every time she teases the slit of her cock with her tongue. She watches the way Quinn's face flushes and her chest heaves, and Santana can feel wetness starting to pool between her own legs.

Quinn's thighs are trembling under her arms, and she trails a hand back to wrap around Quinn's shaft again, her palm easily moving up and down her length from the wetness her mouth has left. She almost laughs at the way Quinn immediately responds to her touch, her back arching off the couch as she lets out a high pitched moan. Wanting nothing more than to hear that beautiful sound again, Santana speeds up her strokes, jerking the blonde off as her mouth works her weeping head.

"F-fuck, Santana, I-" Quinn can barely get any words out, and Santana knows she's close. All it takes is a few more strokes of her hand and a flick of her tongue and Quinn's coming.

She's not surprised Quinn doesn't last long - first time recipients never do - but when she abruptly unloads in her mouth, shooting ropes of cum down her throat, she finds that for the first time ever, she doesn't mind. Usually she hate it when a guy doesn't warn her or pull out, but with Quinn, she finds herself eagerly swallowing every drop she's offered. It's not like it magically tastes any better than any other she's had, but it's _Quinn_, and for some reason it makes it different. As she sucks on her tip, trying to milk the blonde dry, she realizes that Quinn is different. This is different.

Quinn's not a _guy_.

Yeah, she's got a dick, but everything else about her is soft, and gentle and oh so feminine, and it's perfect. It's less like fucking Puck, and more like fucking Brittany, and Santana doesn't want it to end.

Slowly bringing the blonde down with gentle kisses to her tip, Santana waits until the other girl's body slumps back against the couch before she releases her softening member and gets up from her knees, discreetly wiping her mouth with her sleeve as she drops back down beside her friend. She barely hits the cushion before Quinn pulls her towards her by her shirt and into a sloppy kiss, the blonde's tongue immediately invading her mouth and moaning at the taste of herself against Santana's tongue.

"Santana, that was..." Quinn sighs as she pulls away from her friend, licking her lips. She looks into deep brown eyes and suddenly feels shy. "That was amazing. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, Fabray," Santana repeats, leaning back so she can brush some fallen blonde locks back behind her ear. "I already told you, I wanted to. I'm glad I could make you feel good."

Still blushing, Quinn drops her gaze for a moment, "You made me feel _amazing_."

"Well," Santana starts, pressing herself closer to her friend and taking her hand, slowly guiding it towards her crotch, pausing for a brief second at the hem of her pants before pushing it inside. Her breath hitches as she feels Quinn's fingers clumsily brush against her clit before dipping into her wet folds. "You made me feel pretty amazing, too."

Quinn swallows thickly as she feels just how wet Santana is, her fingers already coated in sticky juices after just a few moments. "Is that...?'

"All you," Santana tells her, still guiding Quinn's hand, helping her fingers run through her slit. "Fuck, Quinn, right _there_."

She helps the blonde for a couple more minutes until she takes over herself, shifting on her side for more leverage and taking control. She fumbles with inexperience a bit at first, but she's a good listener and a fast learner, and with just a little bit of verbal guidance from Santana, she manages to turn the brunette into a quivering mess in what might be record time.

Santana learns a lot about Quinn that afternoon, and Quinn learns that Santana looks beautiful when she comes.

* * *

That's the first time it happens, but it's not the last.

Santana wouldn't say there's feelings involved, but she wouldn't say there _isn't_ either. She's not in love with Quinn, and she doesn't want to hold her hand or anything, but like, Quinn is her friend, and she's beautiful, and she cares about her, and when she takes her virginity two weeks later, she goes out of her way to make sure it's special.

(She learns from her mistakes in how she treated Brittany).

Quinn's parents are away, and they have all night. The lights are low, the words are caring, the touches are gentle, and she even fucking cuddles after. Quinn tells her it was perfect, and she feels really proud of herself for that.

It's a one time thing, though.

Not the sex, they have _a lot_ of that. No, the gentle touching and the soft whispers and all that mushy shit, that's a one time thing. After that night, it's like a flip switches inside Quinn and she turns into this fuck monster. From that night on, there hardly a moment during sex when she's unsure or insecure again. After that night, she takes charge, and she goes from cute whimpers and high pitched moans to hard biting and deep growling, and Santana fucking loves it. She liked teaching Quinn, helping her embrace her sexuality and leading her touches, but this? Santana fucking_ loves_ this.

She loves the way Quinn rips off her clothes the second they're alone now and attacks her tits. The way she pushes her against the mattress (or the bathroom stall or the shower wall or the piano in the choir room that one time) and fucks her until she's come so many times she can't feel her legs. She fucks her hard and rough and _perfectly_, and Santana loves every single second of it. She barely recognizes Quinn when she's hovering above her, thrusting into her deeply with hips that feel like they've been fucking for years instead of weeks.

The sex is amazing, and after hours of vigorous fucking, sometimes they'll just hang out and watch shitty reality television and trash talk Berry, and just when Santana thinks their little set up couldn't get more perfect, she gets a text one night from the other hot blonde in her life, pouting about being bored and asking if she can come over for some sweet lady kisses.

"Hey, Q," she starts with a smile, looking up at the naked blonde that saunters back into her room with two bottles of water in her hands. "You wanna hear a fucking awesome idea?"

* * *

_So there's a little bit of the set up. Hope you liked it and are interested in the second part, which again, will hopefully be up sometime next week. The rest of the prompt is kind of detailed in what they want to see (position, and sexual act wise), but if there's anything in particular you'd really like to see worked in during the threesome, let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce. Quinn/Santana, Quinn/Santana/Brittany.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Girlpeen, oral, fingering, masturbation, toys, barebacking, consensual sex, threesome.******  
********Prompt:** _Santana and Quinn are fooling around kissing when Santana finds out that Quinn has a G!P (and a rather large one at that). Quinn's never had sex with a girl before but takes to fucking Santana quickly and roughly. Santana tells Quinn that Brittany happens to love big cocks and calls her up. **This chapter:** Santana getting fucked in her pussy by Quinn while Brittany masturbates with a dildo/vibrator and Brittany riding Quinn while Santana gets eaten out by Quinn  
_

**Notes:** Thank you sooo much for all the great reviews for the first chapter and I'm sorry this wasn't up as fast as I said it would be! And that this isn't the whole thing. There's more things the prompt asks for, so much so that working it all into one encounter was pretty impossible, and this was getting long already, and I've been so busy with school work, I wasn't sure when I'd be able to finish. So I thought I'd split it into at least two parts, so you guys could at least have some sexy times now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next part done, but I'll try to do it soon.

* * *

Brittany is totally all for it, to the surprise of nobody.

She wants to come over right away, but both Santana and Quinn are already exhausted from fucking all afternoon and night, so Santana suggests a rain check.

"Did you tell Brittany about my, you know?" Quinn asks, nodding down to where her flaccid dick is resting on her thigh.

Santana laughs. "Q, I've had that thing in my mouth, in my pussy and even in my ass, and you can't say the word in front of me? Really?" Santana actually finds it kind of cute, the way Quinn can sometimes revert back to her more reserved self, even as she lays naked in her bed, reminders of their hot sex all over the room. It's such a far cry from the version of her that was thrusting into her just half an hour ago, telling her how amazing her tight pussy felt around her cock.

"It's a vulgar word, Santana," Quinn retorts, stretching out her legs and leaning against the headboard as she uncaps her bottle of water to take a much needed gulp.

"No more vulgar than the things you've been doing and saying to me all afternoon," Santana reminds her, a predatory grin on her face as she shifts her body until she's on all fours and starts slowly crawling up the bed towards her friend. "You've got no problem calling it what it is when we've got it buried inside me."

"That's different," the blonde argues, trying to place her water on the bedside table without taking her eyes off the other girl as she gets closer. "And you never answered the question."

Santana finally reaches Quinn's legs and straddles her thighs, her hand immediately reaching down to stroke Quinn's already growing cock. "What was the question again?"

"D-Did you," Quinn starts, her breath hitching at Santana's teasing. "Did you tell Brittany about my condition?"

"Not yet," Santana answers, flicking her thumb over Quinn's slit and grinning when she gets the desired reaction out of her. "I'll tell her tomorrow and swear her to secrecy. Don't worry, she'll be totally into it. Britt loves a good _cock_," she assures her, emphasizing the word Quinn won't say.

The green of Quinn's eyes darken, and Santana knows whatever it is inside of Quinn that changes has been hit and she squeals as the blonde suddenly pushes her backwards, pulling her legs out from under her as she topples over, and presses her against the mattress with her body. "Is she as much of a little _cock_slut as you are, Santana?"

Santana grins and nips at Quinn's collarbone, kissing up her slender neck until she can whisper in her ear, "I'm only a slut for _your_ cock, Quinnie."

"Mhmmm, good answer," Quinn moans, blindly reaching between their bodies to guide herself into Santana.

* * *

As promised, Santana fills Brittany in on Quinn's _condition_ the next day, and as predicted, it just makes Brittany even more excited.

"Is she big?" the blonde asks. "I bet she's big."

"She's huge," Santana smiles, laughing at Brittany's predicted giddiness. "Biggest I've ever had."

Brittany's smile widens and her eyes twinkle. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to have sex with Quinn," Brittany reveals to Santana, turning completely in her seat in the back of class, ignoring whatever Mr. Schuester is teaching, no doubt, incorrectly. "She's, like, totally the type that would be a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets."

Santana smirks at Brittany's words. "Pretty much. She's a total top. It's really hot."

"Sex is always hot with you," Brittany reminds her, smiling adoringly at her best friend.

"Well, duh," Santana grants, reaching over to link her pinky with Brittany's in silent thanks. "But Quinn is… Just wait until tomorrow night, B, you'll see." Brittany's eyes are bright with excitement as she nods, knowing that if Santana says it, it's true. "Oh, and bring your strap on. There's something I really wanna try."

* * *

Santana's parents are away at a medical conference all weekend, so it's kind of an unspoken thing between the girls that it's basically going to be a three day long fuckfest and they prepare accordingly.

Quinn and Santana obviously couldn't wait to get started, because by the time Brittany gets to Santana's house fifteen minutes late on Friday night, the girls are already rolling around naked on the living room floor. They pull away from each other just long enough to invite her to join, but by the time she strips her own clothes off, she finds she'd rather watch the show for a bit.

"You guys look super hot together," she tells them with a smile, settling into the couch and reaching into her Cheerios bag for the dildo that goes with the strap on Santana told her to bring. Brittany's not even sure if either girl heard her comment or even remember that she's there, because they're just lost in each other, a mess of hair and hands and moans.

Quinn has Santana pinned to the floor underneath her, her slim body perfectly positioned between her legs, but Brittany doesn't think she's inside of her yet. They're kissing hungrily, Quinn's hair draped over them like a curtain, blocking Brittany's view. She really wants to reach down and tuck it back, but she doesn't want to interrupt them, so instead she focuses on the way Santana's hands are digging into the blonde's back, no doubt leaving a mark. That's one of the best parts about having sex with Santana, Brittany thinks, the way she leaves marks so you remember it for days afterwards.

They're kissing for what seems like hours, until one of Santana's hands drops from Quinn's back and slips between them, wrapping itself around Quinn's shaft and stroking her. The sudden touch makes Quinn pull away from Santana's mouth with a loud moan, arching her back for a moment before she drops her forehead against Santana's shoulder, rocking her hips into Santana's touch.

"_Santana_," she moans, pressing her lips against the tanned skin of Santana's collarbone, darting her tongue out as she starts to kiss and lick a trail down to her chest. She starts rutting into Santana's hand as she takes a dusky nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard nub before sucking on it, smiling at the way Santana arches off the carpet, rolling her head back and letting out cute little whimpers each time she suckles.

Brittany chews on her bottom lip as she watches her best friends touch and suck each other, and it's like her hand is guided towards her core automatically, a force beyond her control. She rubs her clit in tight circles as Quinn moves over to Santana's other breast, leaving wet kisses around her nipple before wrapping her lips around it and giving it the same treatment as the other one, bringing her hand up to pinch the nipple she just abandon and roll it between her fingers.

Brittany smiles at the way Santana's entire body seems to react to Quinn's touch, the way she practically comes completely off the carpet to press closer to the blonde on top of her, her free hand now clutching desperately to the back of Quinn's head, encouraging her to continue her sucking.

"Fuck, Q, I need you," Santana whimpers, the throbbing between her legs getting too intense to ignore.

Quinn pulls away from Santana's tits with a wet pop, her lips following the same trail back up Santana's chest until she reaches her puffy lips, and she kisses her soundly. "What do you need?" she teases as she pulls away, looking down into dark eyes.

"I need you," Santana repeats, squeezing Quinn's pulsing member lightly.

"You need me _where_?"

"Inside me," is Santana's breathy reply, and Brittany clenches at her words, her hand dipping down further until she can slip a finger inside herself.

Quinn smirks down at the brunette, kissing her once more before she leans back on her knees, and Brittany gets her first real look at her dick. Her eyes widen a bit at the sight, because she's a lot bigger than she expected. Santana had told her as such, that she could barely fit the girl's length inside of her, but Brittany didn't quite believe it until she saw it with her own two eyes. And Santana wasn't exaggerating at all. Quinn was huge.

Her breath hitches as she adds a second finger, and Quinn's head snaps up at the little gasp she lets out. "Britt," she acknowledges with a smile, her eyes immediately drawn to where Brittany is fingering herself, her legs spread wide. "I almost forgot you were here. Enjoying the show?" Brittany can't find her voice, so she just nods frantically, her fingers pumping faster under Quinn's gaze. "Just wait. You won't believe how hard this one comes on my cock."

"_Quinn_," Santana whines, moreso out of desperation than embarrassment. She's not at all ashamed at how much she wants Quinn's cock, how amazing it feels inside of her, how hard it always makes her come, especially not in front of Brittany. Her best friend has seen her in far more embarrassment situations. "Just fuck me already."

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully at Brittany. "She's insatiable for my cock, so demanding." Brittany nods dumbly, thinking she can relate to Santana, because she hasn't even fucked Quinn yet and she's already aching for her cock. Quinn smirks at the glazed over look in Brittany's eyes before she turns her attention back down to Santana. "You wanna get fucked, Lopez? You all wet for my cock?" Santana nods, bucking into Quinn's hand as she cups her mound, her finger slipping into liquid heat. "Jesus, S, you're soaking. All that for me?"

"All you," she croaks out, Quinn's fingers doing nothing to sate her, just making her crave her more. "I'm so wet for you, Quinn, please."

"That's what I like to hear," she teases, running a finger up and down Santana's slit, collecting her juices before slipping inside her. "Your pussy is so tight," she moans, pressing her finger in deeper, curling it just slightly. "I can't wait to feel it stretching around my cock."

Brittany can't believe the words she's hearing coming from Quinn Fabray's mouth, but it's seriously turning her on. Quinn has always been gorgeous, but there's something so hot about the way she's carrying herself right now, the things she's saying, the confidence she's showing. She totally gets what Santana was trying to say yesterday. Her fingers no longer enough, Brittany grabs the dildo beside her and runs it through her soppy folds, lubricating it in her wetness before pressing it to her entrance and waiting.

"Please, Quinn," Santana whimpers again.

"God, I love it when you beg," the blonde gloats, a smug look on her face as withdraws her fingers and brings them up to Santana's lips, letting the girl lick her arousal off her digits. Once she's clean, she grips her shaft and shifts her knees to push Santana's thighs further apart, planting a hand on the carpet beside Santana's head and leaning over her again. Watching Santana's face carefully, she guides her cock towards Santana's pussy, running the head of it between Santana's folds, covering it in her wetness much like Brittany just did with the fake cock.

"God," Santana mewls, arching off the carpet as Quinn's cock circles her clit, teasing it with pressure before retreating back down her slit. She runs it through her a few more times before settling down at her hole, waiting for the girl to beg her a little bit more. "God, please, Quinn, j-just…"

"Just what?" she asks, pressing in just a little bit, seeing Brittany copying her actions with the pink dildo out of the corner of her eye.

"J-Just," Santana stutters, trying to get the words out. "Just, inside, please-_fuck_!" Quinn pushes inside before she can finish, her thick cock stretching Santana's walls as she slowly buries her length inside her. After fucking for weeks, Santana's adjusted to her size so it doesn't really hurt anymore, but Quinn is still huge and Santana is still tight, so the blonde always gives the girl a few moments before she starts pounding into her. as hard as it can be sometimes.

Brittany follows Quinn's lead, slowly pushing the dildo inside herself, feeling her own walls stretching around the plastic dick as more of it slides inside, stopping when she sees Quinn's hips are flush against Santana's. She holds her position, adjusting to the fullness, and doesn't start to pull out until Quinn does as well. She and Santana moan together, and it's almost like Quinn is fucking both of them.

"Is that what you wanted?" Quinn asks Santana, smirking at the way the brunette's features scrunch up everytime she thrusts into her. Watching Santana's face while they're fucking is one of her favorite things, it's so expressive, and she can always tell just when she's hitting the right spot. "My cock in that tight little pussy of yours?"

Santana sucks in a breath, her stomach clenching as Quinn ruts into her, hitting her harder each time she slams her hips down against her. Despite their usual desperate foreplay, unless they're trying to sneak in a quickie, Quinn will usually start off slow, but she never stays gentle for long, and as soon as Santana whimpers out a breathy "Fuck yeah," she's picking up her pace, pounding into her roughly.

"God, you're so tight," Quinn marvels as she slides through Santana, her cock just completely encased in her warmth. She feels like she probably tells Santana that everytime she's inside her, but God, is it true. Her pussy is so warm and wet and tight, and Quinn doesn't think she'll stop being amazed at how amazing it feels. "I fucking love being inside you."

Santana's body tingles at her words, finding them oddly sweet, and she tries to pull the blonde closer. Clinging tightly to her back, Santana wraps her legs around Quinn's thighs, bending them so she can dig her heels into Quinn's fantastic ass and pull her closer, getting each thrust to hit her harder.

Brittany picks up speed with the dildo, trying to match Quinn's pace, but it's hard to do when Quinn starts to jackhammer into Santana. Their frantic fucking is creating lewd, incredibly sexy slapping sounds each time their hips meet, and it's music to Brittany's ears. She lets out a strangled moan as she pushes the plastic in deeper, shifting her weight further back and shuffling forward on the cushion, hoping leverage will make up for the lack of skillful hips, but she's sorely disappointed.

Hearing Brittany moan, Quinn tears her gaze away from Santana's blissed out face and up at Brittany, where the blonde is spread wide, desperately pumping a fake cock in and out of herself. It's quite the sight, and it just spurs Quinn on more. She reaches back and hooks an arm under one of Santana's knees, pulling it away from her waist and curling it towards the girl, bending her body so she's thrusting into her deeper, and she gets a low groan in return.

"Fuck, Q," Santana cries, starting to buck her pelvis up towards the other girl, her pussy clenching around Quinn's cock as it slides in and out of her. She can already feel her orgasm approaching, and all it takes is a few more well placed hard thrusts and she's gone. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck. _Quinn_!"

"That's it, babe," Quinn coos, slowing her quick pumps into long, slower thrusts, but still fucking into her as she comes. Santana's pussy clamps down on her cock, her walls pulsating around her member as she spasms underneath her, and Quinn has to concentrate not to fall over the edge right along with her. She's got another girl to service before she can come herself. "Come for me, San. Come all over my cock."

Santana continues to tremble beneath her, every inch of her skin tingling as her pleasure washes over her. There's a buzzing in her ears and her vision is still blurry, but she can distinctly feel Quinn all over her, and it's still not enough. She digs her fingers into Quinn's pale back, pulling the girl closer against her, their chests pressing together as she clings to her, finally starting to come down.

"That's a girl," Quinn whispers into her ear, pressing her lips against the salty skin of Santana's neck as she starts to slow down her thrusts. "You okay?" She feels Santana nod against her head and she keeps her face buried in the brunette's neck for a moment more before she abruptly shifts, flipping them over so that Santana is on top. Before the Latina can start to ride her, though, she grips her hips to keep her still.

"You don't want me to…" Santana starts questioningly, knowing Quinn hasn't come yet. The blonde tilts her head backwards a bit, and Santana follows her gaze, her eyes landing on Brittany, fucking herself with her strap on. A small smile spreads across her face when she sees how frustrated Brittany is. She's never been satisfied with getting herself off, she always gets too frustrated and ends up calling Santana over to help her out. "Hey, Britt," she calls, waiting until the girl's dark blue eyes have found her's. "Get down here and let Q take care of that."

Brittany takes a moment to fully register Santana's words, but once she does, she completely discards the dildo to the side and scrambles off the couch, getting on her knees and crawling over to the pair. Santana dismounts from Quinn, the blonde's cock standing hard and up right, slick and glistening with Santana's cum, calling out to Brittany.

Before the blonde can take Santana's place, Quinn starts to move. "Hold on, Britt." Moving quickly, she rearranges herself, leaning against the front of the couch, her shoulders against the furniture while her lower half is angled out more. Once she's comfortable, she pats her thighs and Brittany gets the message, crawling over and straddling her lap, her wet folds spreading over the underside of Quinn's cock. Smiling down at her friend, Brittany grinds herself over the other girl's hard shaft, mixing her juices with Santana's. "Jesus, B, that feels fucking amazing."

"My pussy can't wait to meet your cock," Brittany smiles, and Quinn can't help but find her blunt honesty and innocence a total turn on right now. Hearing Brittany say dirty things in her cute Brittany way does weird things to her body, and then Brittany shifts back, she swiftly grips the base of her cock, and pulls it down, the head running through Brittany until it gets to her already stretched hole. She's a bit disappointed Brittany is already worked up, because entering Santana when she's nice and tight is one of her favorite things, but as the blonde sinks down on her cock, she can still feel her stretching around her size. "Oh wow, San was right, you really are big," Brittany breathes as she takes more of Quinn inside her. Even after the dildo, she has to go slow.

"Told you," Santana chuckles from behind her, moving over to rub up and down Brittany's back because she knows Quinn can be a lot to take, especially the first time.

Quinn lets Brittany go at her own pace, dropping her head back against the couch cushion and closing her eyes, trying not to concentrate on how amazing Brittany's walls feel as they contract around her cock. Once she feels the back of Brittany's thighs flush against her's, she knows she's buried completely inside the blonde, and her friend only takes a couple moments to let herself get adjusted before she's pulling herself back up and dropping back down.

"Fuck," Quinn moans and it's taking all of her self control not to wrap her arms around Brittany and start thrusting up into her. She wants to let Brittany have control the first time, so Brittany can get used to her size and so she can get an idea of what pace Brittany likes it at.

Feeling left out and not totally sated yet, Santana gets to her feet, stepping over Quinn's body so she's standing between the blondes. She smiles down at Quinn and runs her fingers through her messy locks, smoothing them out of her face and pushing her head back against the seat of the couch. She holds Quinn's gaze as she kneels on either side of her head and lowers herself onto the blonde's face, sucking in a deep breath when she immediately feels Quinn's tongue dart out and lick through her slick folds.

Brittany's pussy clenches at the sight of Santana straddling Quinn's face, and she bucks harder in Quinn's lap. Quinn's cock is a big step up from the plastic she was using before, but with the blonde distracted, she still has to do all the work herself. Brittany pushes on Santana's lower back, both for leverage and for a better view, and rocks desperately against Quinn's cock, clenching around her member.

Sensing her desperation, Quinn starts to rock back into Brittany as best she can, one hand grabbing onto Santana's fleshy ass cheek while the other clumsily finds the blonde's clit and start rubbing. Santana's thighs are pressed against her ears, but she can vaguely hear Brittany's whimpers blending in with Santana's, and judging by the way the brunette shudders above her, her friend can feel the vibrations of her own moans against her pussy.

"Oh, o-oh yeah, Q," Santana pants, catching herself with a hand on the back of the couch when she starts to fall forward. She grinds down harder on Quinn's face, getting her tongue deeper inside of her while her nose presses against her clit. Distracted, her tongue work is sloppier than usual, but it's still better than any guys she's ever been with, and she's sensitive from already coming, so it's still doing wonders. "Fuck, r-right there, yeah, _fuck_."

"So hot," Brittany whines as she sinks up and down on Quinn's cock, watching as her tongue disappears in and out of Santana's hole before it swipes back down through her folds, spreading them wide as she goes. She wraps her lips around the Latina's clit and sucks, and Brittany imagines it's at the same pace as Quinn's rubbing her clit.

As she watches, she drops down on Quinn at just the right angle and she's coming before she knows it, moaning out the blonde's name as every nerve ending in her body bursts at the same time. She seizes and jerks as her orgasm spreads through her, and the way she convulses around Quinn's cock sets the other blonde off as well, and she unloads into Brittany, her throbbing member emptying into the trembling pussy holding it in a vice grip.

Quinn's moans are still muffled by Santana's pussy, and her eager licking pauses for a brief few moments as she shoots into Brittany. She feels the blonde's body slump against her chest, and a hand reach down between them to hold her wrist still, stopping the lazy circles she was still rubbing on her overstimulated clit.

Brittany's face is pressed up against the soft flesh of Santana's ass as she recovers, and she giggles at the feeling of the skin tightening under her everytime her best friend clenches in reaction to Quinn's tongue. She waits until her arms no longer feel like jelly before she pushes herself back up, leaning back in Quinn's lap and watching the other blonde continue to work Santana up. She can tell the brunette is close by the way she's bucking into Quinn's face, so she wets her fingers and presses them into Santana, fingering her as Quinn works her clit.

"Jesus!" Santana cries at the sudden addition of Brittany's fingers, the digits skillfully pumping in and out and hitting her in all the right spots, masterfully pushing her closer to the edge, years of practice making it second nature to the blonde. She bears down harder on Quinn's face, just barely remembering not to smother her as she bucks into her mouth, and then Brittany is curling her fingers and Quinn presses the flat of her tongue against her clit, and everything is white. "Oh god, I'm c-coming! Oh, Jesus fucking Ch-!"

Santana's pussy tightens around Brittany's fingers and her thighs lock around Quinn's head, trapping them both in place as she comes for a second time, this orgasm just as strong as the last. She holds onto the back of the couch for dear life, just barely staying upright even as she feels her arms giving way underneath her. She squeezes her eyes tight and lets her body shudder, Quinn's teasing tongue drawing her orgasm out.

Brittany massages Santana's ass cheek with a fond smile, helping her come down until she's relaxed enough that Brittany can slip her fingers out of her. "Super hot, guys," she says again, licking her fingers clean as Santana carefully dismounts, letting herself fall sideways into the plush cushions of the couch, ignoring the dildo digging into her side.

"We're definitely doing that again," Quinn sighs, lulling her head to the side and smiling at her equally spent friend curled up on the couch beside her. She scrunches her nose up as she feels Brittany kissing her face, giggling as she cleans Santana's arousal off of her like she's a cat. "Britt," she whines, squeezing the girl's hips to get her to stop.

"Sorry," she says with a smile, clearly not meaning. "Santana just tastes so delicious." Brittany gives Quinn one last peck before she pulls back and lays her head against her chest, wrapping her arms around Quinn's back and settling in, not at all bothered by the fact that she still has her cock inside her, their mixed cum slowly leaking down out of as Quinn's dick softens.

"Uh, Britt?" Quinn questions, glancing down at the girl snuggling into her chest.

Santana finds the strength to lift her head and she can't help but chuckle at the perplexed look on Quinn's face. "I told you she likes to cuddle afterwards," she reminds her, shifting her body around so that her head is next to Quinn's and she lifts her arm up to run her fingers through Brittany's hair, knowing how much she likes it. "You'll learn to love it."

Quinn murmurs her agreement, pressing her forehead against Santana's and lazily wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, letting herself relax and recharge for the weekend ahead.

* * *

_Well, that was fun to write! Hope you had fun reading it and you enjoyed it as much as the last chapter! Let me know what you think, and again, if you have anything specific you want me to try to work in there, let me know, and I'll at least try to throw it in there in mention of all the sex they had. _

_Also, I wanted to clarify, even though this was Quinntana in the first chapter, that was strictly for plot purposes of setting this up. I don't want it to be Quinntana, Brittana or Quitt, I just want it to be the three of them being close friends that care about each other and feel a sense of intimacy with one another because they like to fuck each other lol. There's feelings of affection and friendship and obviously attraction, but I don't want to turn this into a love story for any one ship at all. I know there's been leanings towards Quinntana in this before, but I want to even it out more, and hope to continue to do that in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce. Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Santana/Brittany.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Girlpeen, oral, masturbation, strap-on, barebacking, consensual sex, threesome, anal, double penetration.******  
********Prompt:** _Santana and Quinn are fooling around kissing when Santana finds out that Quinn has a G!P (and a rather large one at that). Quinn's never had sex with a girl before but takes to fucking Santana quickly and roughly. Santana tells Quinn that Brittany happens to love big cocks and calls her up. **This chapter:** Brittany and Santana 69'ing while Quinn jerks off to it and covers them with her cum, Santana and Brittany giving Quinn a blowjob at the same time, Santana getting fucked by Quinn in her ass and Brittany in her pussy (with a strap-on).  
_

**Notes:** Whoo, remind me not to take such a detailed prompt again! Actually, I love when they're detailed, but this still took me longer than I wanted because I told myself it was too much for them to do in one encounter and well, this turned into three chapters when it probably didn't have to be. Oh well, I've loved the response to it, so it's all good! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, December has turned into a crazy busy month for me and I didn't have as much time to write as I would have liked. Not sure if I'm satisfied with how this all ended, but it's done and I'm glad! Thank you all so much for your reviews and hopefully you like this final chapter! Let me know if you do!

* * *

Like many mornings, the first thing Santana feels when she wakes up is teeth nipping at her earlobe.

"Britt," she whines, though it comes out as more of a purr.

"I didn't get my sweet lady kisses last night," Brittany reminds her, moving down from Santana's ear to kiss her neck. "I got distracted by Quinn's big cock."

Despite her soreness, Santana can't help but chuckle. "Where is Quinn?"

"She's sleeping on the couch." The girls had gone a couple more rounds last night before they were all too exhausted and sore to move. Santana remembers Quinn draping a blanket over the three of them as they curled up on the floor together and passed out, but the blonde must have gotten up in the middle of the night and decided to spare herself the aches in the morning and went back to sleep on the couch. "Please, San, we can be quiet so we don't wake her up."

"Since when are we ever quiet?" Santana questions, tilting her head to give Brittany better access to her neck. She doesn't even know why she's pretending to protest, she can never say no to her best friend and she's already wet.

Brittany smirks against Santana's neck, licking the soft skin before moving down at her collarbone. "We'll just have to put our mouths to better use then."

Catching her drift, a naughty smirk slowly appears on Santana's face and she brings her hands up to Brittany's face and cups her cheeks, pulling her in for a lazy kiss. She shoves her tongue into Brittany's mouth, earning a giggle from the always happy blonde, and she massages her tongue sensually for a moment before she pulls back again, giving her a playful nip on her bottom lip as she does. "You're a genius."

Brittany winks and presses another quick kiss against soft lips and pulls back, letting the blanket slide off her back as she sits up. Santana's hand drops from her face, her fingers trailing through the valley between her breasts, down her flat stomach, and landing on her thigh. "San," Brittany whines when the girl's fingers avoid where she wants her the most.

"Well come on then," Santana laughs, squeezing the blonde's thigh and playfully sticking her tongue out and wiggling it around. "Get up here. You're gonna have to get on top this time because I'm sore as fuck."

"_This_ time?" Brittany teases, giggling at the way Santana's eyes narrow at her. As suspected, her light ribbing gets under Santana's skin, and she feels the other girl tugging on her leg. She shakes her head at how predictable her best friend is, and swiftly turns around, throwing a leg over Santana's body and shimmying backwards until her center is hovering over Santana's face.

"I top from the bottom, baby," Santana plays it off, her hands palming the soft flesh of Brittany's ass and pulling her down against her face, not wasting a moment before she's licking through soaked folds.

"Mhmmm," Brittany moans, the noise needy and high pitched. She falls forward and catches herself on her hands, her palms flat on the carpet on either side of Santana's body. She throws her head back as the brunette licks through her, the girl's soft tongue running a path up and down her slit like she knows her pussy like the back of her hand. And Santana does, she knows her way around Brittany's sex better than anyone, knows just where and when to lick or suck to get the exact reaction she wants out of the blonde. It's a skill she's honed over their years of sleeping together, and she loves putting it to good use. "_San_."

Brittany swallows thickly, dropping her head so that her forehead is pressed against Santana's pelvis and rocks her hips into Santana's face, canting against the girl's tongue, trying to get it inside of her, but Santana knows what she's doing, and purposely avoids doing what she wants until Brittany does what _she_ wants.

Coming to her senses, Brittany tilts her head and starts leaving light kisses against Santana's tummy, her eyelashes tickling the tensing skin as she continues. She kisses a path down the side of one of Santana's legs, putting all of her weight on her right hand while she uses her left one to spread Santana's legs wider. Once she's open, she continues, kissing and licking up the moisture that's already coating Santana's inner thighs. Some of it's her own wetness, and some of it is Quinn's cum that's seeped out of her during the night.

She can feel her thighs tremble under her touch, and when Santana jerks her hips towards her face at the exact moment she nips at her own pale thigh, she knows Santana is growing very impatient. Shaking her head at her best friend, Brittany finally places a kiss where Santana wants it the most, right over her throbbing clit. She giggles at the reaction she gets and kisses it again, teasing it with the flat of her tongue as she wraps her thin lips around it and sucks.

Santana arches her hips off the carpet and closer to Brittany, her pussy clenching around air as the blonde sucks on her hooded nub. She pauses her own ministrations for a moment to adjust to the stimulation before she can continue. She licks back down to the front to suck Brittany's clit into her mouth, running the tip of her tongue around the hardened bud much like the blonde is doing to her. It's one of the things she loves about this position, getting to mimic what the other girl is doing to her, like it's a game.

She can feel Brittany's thighs closing in as she continues to suck, slowly inching closer to her ears the more the blonde reacts to her mouth. She kneads the soft flesh of Brittany's ass as she pleasures her, helping the other girl relax against her lips.

Brittany moans against Santana as the other girl works her so damn well, focusing on her clit for a few more moments before releasing the nub and moving down, straining her neck to glide her tongue through wet heat. Her tongue spreads Santana's pussy lips wide, clearing a path down to her entrance. Brittany laps at her slit, stopping to suck her folds into her mouth and make as many vulgar sounds as possible, before getting to her core. She can just barely get her tongue inside the clenching hole at her angle, and she knows it's not going to be enough to get Santana off.

She squeezes her eyes shut when she feels Santana's tongue easily slip inside of her, quickly finding the perfect rhythm to dart in and out of her, the other girl's angle perfect for penetration. She can't help but roll her hips against Santana's face, her pussy clenching and pulling her tongue in deeper.

More determined than ever, she pulls back and moves her arms, hooking them on the inside of Santana's thighs and pulling them back so that her ass is lifted off the floor and angled up more and she can get to her sex. She smiles when she sees the tight hole and immediately gets to work, dipping her tongue inside and fucking Santana with it at the same pace the other girl is going.

With their faces buries in each other's pussies, both girls are too distracted to notice the other blonde stirring on the couch above them. Quinn lets out a low groan as she starts to come to, and the first thing she's aware of as she slips into consciousness is the fact that she's got a raging case of morning wood. She can feel her dick throbbing and as she slowly peels her eyes open, she can see her cock standing at attention.

She rolls her eyes at herself and starts to pull herself up when she hears a moan from beside her. Quinn's eyes widen at the sight of Brittany and Santana eating each other out simultaneously, Brittany's body spread out in the opposite direction on top of Santana. Neither girl has noticed her presence and when they still haven't reacted by the time she's sitting up right, she just shrugs and fists her hard cock, swiping the precum from the tip and spreading it over the shaft with her palm as she starts to stroke herself while she enjoys the show.

Her eyes flutter closed on instinct, but she immediately snaps them open again, not wanting to miss a second of the action in front of her. She knows about six hundred guys at school that would kill to be in her position right now, and she's gonna make the most of it. Tightening her grip, she starts pumping harder, the palm of her hand bringing herself closer to climax.

A few minutes later, the girls still haven't noticed Quinn is awake, and have shifted onto their sides, each gripping tightly to the other as they bucking into each other's faces. Quinn has worked herself up fast enough so that she's on the edge right along with them. But it's Brittany that comes first, going rigid and locking her thighs around Santana's head as she spasms, and Santana falls over the cliff right after her, her body mirroring Brittany's actions in perfect sync.

It's quite the sight to behold, and they're still in the midst of their orgasms when Quinn feels her balls tighten and she shifts to the edge of the couch just as she explodes, aiming her stream over them and shooting ropes of warm cum onto the tangled girls with a groan of relief.

Brittany giggles once again at the feeling, breathing heavily as she pulls away from Santana's still pulsating center to look over at the couch and finds Quinn in a very similar position to the one she was in the previous night. "Quinnie, you're up." Quinn raises her eyebrows in acknowledgement, her voice stuck in her throat still as she comes down from her orgasm.

"Enjoy the show, you perv?" Santana teases, leaning her head against the inside of Brittany's knee as she lazily trails her fingertips up and down the blonde's thigh, knowing it helps Brittany relax after she comes, her tips collecting some of Quinn's fresh load.

"Oh yeah," Quinn chuckles, her post orgasmic haze starting to fade slightly. "A little insulted you started without me, though."

Santana smiles, turning to press a kiss against Brittany's leg. "You try saying no to this one. She's very persuasive."

"I am," Brittany confirms with a bright smile, leaning forward to give Santana's core a loud kiss before she untangles herself from the squealing girl and moves onto her knees. "But how about San and I make it up to you?"

Quinn's softening cock throbs at her tone, but her growling stomach is louder. She sighs and slumps back against the couch. "How about we have breakfast first?"

"But we just ate," Santana can't resist commenting with a smirk, getting up to her knees as well.

Brittany smiles and nods, crawling closer to the other blonde with a predatory look Quinn has never seen her wear. "We'll be quick, promise."

Quinn really is hungry, but who is she to turn down two gorgeous girls on their knees in front of her? So, she just lays back and lets Brittany nudge her legs open, while Santana pushes on the other one, spreading them wide enough so they can both fit between them.

Brittany makes the first move, gripping her softened base and giving it a few strong pumps, her determined strokes hardening her shaft in record time. "God, B," Quinn sighs, her hips jerking up with each movement of Brittany's hand. "Fuck, you're good at that."

"I'm totally good at everything," Brittany grins, pumping her once more and licking her tip teasingly before shifting Quinn's cock over and holding it in front of Santana. The brunette immediately wraps her plump lips around the head, locking them around it as her tongue swirls around, swiping it over her slit to collect the precum oozing from it. "San is, too. I mean, I don't have a dick, so I don't know how good she is at giving head, but she's super good at everything else, so. Plus, her lips are really soft."

"She's amazing," Quinn admits, arching her back up as Santana's lips start to slide further down her shaft, taking more of her length into her mouth.

Santana swallows around Quinn's huge size, locking eyes with the blonde as she hollows out her cheeks and chokes more of her down. She gets to where Brittany's hand is still holding her base firmly, and then pulls back, the flat of her tongue licking along the underside of her cock as she goes.

"Gimme," Brittany insists, pulling Quinn's spit covered cock back towards her and stuffs it into her own mouth. Her lips are thinner than Santana's, but her hot mouth feels just as good around Quinn's dick. She's incredibly eager, bobbing her head back and fourth as she sucks on the head, her wrist twisting as she jerks her off.

"Fucking hell," Quinn cries out, her butt lifting off the couch as she tries to buck into Brittany's mouth. The other blonde stops her pumping, moving her hand down to cup Quinn's balls, rolling her testicles around in her palm and tickling them with her finger tips as she swallows as much of her length as possible. "Brittany, Jesus Christ."

Santana raises a surprised eyebrow at Quinn's words, amused at how strongly she's reacting to Brittany's skilled mouth. Wanting to up the ante, Santana bumps shoulders with Brittany to get more room and then leans down, going straight for Quinn's balls, nudging her best friend's hands out of the way and giving them a lick.

Quinn continues to moan incoherently from above, her words nothing but a jumble of affirmation and praises as Brittany and Santana give her what she's sure will be the best blow job of her life. Her body writhes in pleasure, but she forces herself to gain enough control to look down at her friends, taking a mental shot of Brittany deep throating her cock while Santana sucks on her balls.

"Oh, oh, g-gonna," she tries to stutter out, her hands reaching up to tug on their hair to get their attention. "Fuck, I'm gonna come." She shoots her first spurt right down Brittany's throat, the blonde's hand back around her shaft and coaxing it out of her, before she aims it towards the other girl, letting Santana have her share. Santana locks her lips back around Quinn's dripping tip and sucks, milking every last drop out of her and then turns to Brittany and kisses her roughly, sharing Quinn's cum between them. "Oh fuck," Quinn whines at the sight, watching the way their jaws move as their tongues slide together inside.

Finally they break away, and Brittany reaching up to hold Santana's chin still so she can kiss around her mouth carefully to make sure she didn't miss any remains, and seals the deal with one more obnoxious smack of their lips.

"You're gonna ruin your appetite, B," Santana jokes, licking her lips once Brittany lets her go.

The blonde shrugs and sends Quinn and please smile. "Totally worth it, wouldn't you say, Quinnie?"

Quinn doesn't even have the strength to nod.

* * *

After finally eating breakfast, the girls decide to head upstairs for a shower to clean off. It ends up consisting of more laughter and fumbling than it does in sexy times, but they more than make up for it when they get back to Santana's room.

Santana lets out a contented sigh as she lays back on her bed, the soft mattress so much more comfortable than the floor of her living room. She grins at Quinn as the blonde flops down on one side of her and opens her arm for Brittany to crawl up onto her other side and the three of them settle in together and switch on the television.

They don't even rest for half an hour before wandering hands and eager mouths are back to work, lighting Santana's skin on fire underneath them. Brittany goes for her neck while Quinn focuses on her tits, palming one breast lightly while kissing the other, her lips teasing before they finally suck a hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck, you guys," Santana moans, her heads reaching up to cup the back of two blonde heads, holding them against her in case they try to stop. Just when she thinks their teasing can't get any worse, she feels a hand trail down her stomach and rest on her mound, finger tips just barely grazing her clit. She thinks it's Brittany's, since Quinn's fingers are currently rolling and pinching one of her nipples, but she can't be completely sure. "God, I want both of you so badly."

"Both of us?" Brittany asks, kissing up Santana's neck to nibble on her ear lobe again. "At the same time?"

"Fuck yes," Santana moans, turning her head and connecting her lips with Brittany's as she arches her back off the bed and towards Quinn's mouth. "I-I, I want…"

Brittany pulls away and looks into Santana's eyes. "What do you want, San?" The way she asks it, it's so different than how Quinn said it yesterday. Brittany isn't asking to be sexy or to hear her beg, she just wants to know what it is Santana wants so she can give whatever it is to her.

"I want you both inside of me," she tells her breathlessly, kissing the corner of Brittany's mouth as she threads her fingers through Quinn's hair, massaging her scalp gently. "I want to feel connected to both of you." Brittany grins at her words, and presses another kiss to Santana's lips. "Did you bring up the strap on?"

"Yeah," Brittany whispers, giving Santana one more kiss before she reluctantly rolls away and gets to her feet, padding across the room to collect the strap on from where she tossed it on Santana's desk earlier. She picks it up and quickly slips it on, tightening the straps around her waist and pulling on the dildo, making sure it's locked in place and ready. Satisfied, she makes her way back over to the bed and reclaims her spot, pressing her body into Santana's side again, this time her fake cock poking the girl in the thigh, much like Quinn's very real one is doing on her other side. "Come here."

Sensing the shift, Quinn pulls away and lets Santana roll over onto Brittany, throwing her leg over the blonde's waist so she's straddling her and grinding down on the plastic dick squished between them. She plants her hands on either side of Brittany's head and leans down to give her a bruising kiss, their lips slipping and sliding together passionately, while Brittany runs her hands up and down Santana's back, pulling her closer.

Quinn watches them from the side for a moment, her fist automatically going back to her cock to get herself hard. She only gets a few pumps in before she feels Brittany's hand blindly grasping her length and stroking her as she kisses Santana, lightly tugging her forward. Getting the message, Quinn moves closer and places her hand on the middle of Santana's back and rubs up and down, getting the brunette's attention.

Feeling Quinn pressing into her side, Santana pushes off Brittany and sits up, leaning into the other blonde and tilting her head back to kiss her. Quinn responds immediately, bringing a hand up to palm her breasts again as Santana wraps a hand around her neck to pull her closer. Santana moans into the kiss when Quinn pinches a nipple and arching into her touch.

"So hot," Brittany sighs from below, her hands running up and down Santana's sides as she watches her make out with Quinn. Smiling at the way Santana's abs tense under her fingers, she trails them down the middle and stops at her clit, lightly brushing the sensitive nub with her thumb.

"Fuck, Britt," Santana gasps in surprise, pulling away from Quinn's mouth to look down at the girl underneath her. "In," is all she says and Brittany smiles and nods, gripping her hip with one hand and moving the other one down to the pink cock pressed against her stomach. Moving in perfect sync, Quinn buries her face in the crook of Santana's neck and pulls her back against her, tilting her body enough for Brittany to angle the strap on up and run the tip through Santana's wet center.

"Ready?" Quinn whispers into Santana's ear, waiting until she feels the other girl nod before she loosens her hold and lets her sink down on Brittany's plastic dick.

Santana's breath catches in her throat as she takes in the dildo. It's a decent size, but after getting pounded by Quinn's monster cock all last night, it's easier to handle than normal, and she manages to take the whole thing with ease.

"Looks like you get to top me after all," Brittany quips, letting Santana set the pace instead of thrusting up into her. Santana's smart mouth is otherwise occupied with Quinn's again, but she rocks her hips in response to Brittany's words, making sure to grind down hard enough so the strap on presses against the blonde's clit. "Oh, San." Santana continues to rock back and forth, rolling her hips in an agonizingly perfect rhythm, taking control and making sure the plastic is hitting her in all the right spots.

She tries to keep kissing Quinn, but as her hips pick up pace, it gets harder to keep connected to the blonde and she has to pull away reluctantly. Quinn doesn't seem to mind, not missing a beat as she shifts behind Santana and straddles Brittany's legs as well, pressing herself flush against Santana's back and wrapping her arms around her waist, her hard cock rubbing against her as she moves.

"Does that feel good, S?" she asks, her breath hot against the nape of Santana's neck, dropping wet kisses against the skin there.

Santana nods and lean backs into the blonde, lifting her hips off Brittany's fake cock and dropping back down, bucking against the plastic at a steady pace. She drops her head back against Quinn's shoulder, letting her friend hold her up as she speeds up her hips, riding Brittany to orgasm already. She's been so thoroughly fucked in the past 24 hours, her orgasms have been coming harder and quicker, and all it takes is a perfectly timed flick of Brittany's thumb over her clit and she's falling apart.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck," she cries as she comes, curling into herself and going rigid in Quinn's arms, the coiling in her stomach bursting throughout her body and sending shock waves to all of her nerve endings.

Quinn holds onto the shaking girl tightly, pressing her cheek against Santana's shoulder and whispering soothing and encouraging words to her as she starts to come down. Quinn waits until Santana has gone slack in her arms before she loosens her hold and lets her lay down ontop of Brittany.

"That's gotta be a record," Brittany teases lightly, brushing the damp hair off Santana's sweaty forehead and pressing a kiss against it. "That was like Finn fast."

"Shut up," Santana whines, though the amusement in her tone is clear. "I'm still sensitive."

Brittany nods and kisses her again, glancing up and catching Quinn's eye, and picks up on the naughty glint in it immediately. "Then you're _really_ gonna enjoy this."

Santana lifts her head off Brittany's chest and opens her mouth to question her, but the words die in her throat when she feels Quinn's wet tongue lap at her asshole. "Oh _God_," she whimpers, dropping her head back down and squeezing her eyes shut as the blonde rims her. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Quinn smiles at the reaction, giving Santana's pucker stronger licks before pulling back and replacing her tongue with a finger, working and stretching her hole until she can fit a second one inside. Santana writhes around as she curls her fingers, her bucking hips fucking herself on the dildo that's still buried inside of her, and it's a wonder she doesn't come again before Quinn even gets her dick inside of her. "I fucking love your ass, Lopez. Have I ever told you that?"

"All the time," Santana pants out. "You tell me that everytime you fuck me in it."

"Mmm, that's right," Quinn ponders, slowing down her pumps and carefully pulling her fingers out of their confides, watching the way Santana's tight hole clams up as she pulls out completely. She's stretched enough to take Quinn's dick without too much initial pain, but still tight enough to drive Quinn wild. "But it really is a fantastic ass."

"Quinn, please, just fuck me," Santana begs, reaching back to tug on one of her cheeks to expose herself more to the blonde.

Quinn laughs as she strokes herself. "Okay, okay," she coaxes, shuffling forward and pressing a finger against Santana's wanting hole again. "Who knew you were such a cock slut, Lopez." Santana grits her teeth but otherwise lets the comment slide, because really, she's hardly in the position to argue its truth right now. "Lube?" Quinn usually preps Santana enough that just spreading some of her arousal over her cock is enough, but with the added addition of the plastic cock in her pussy, she figures a little more assistance can't hurt.

Before Santana even has to answer, Brittany reaches over and pulls open Santana's bedside table drawer and blindly grabs a small tube and tosses it to the other blonde. Quinn makes quick work of spreading it over her shaft and a bit around Santana's pucker before tossing it the side and moving into position.

"Ready?" Brittany asks, rubbing her hand over Santana's back as she watches Quinn line herself up behind the Latina. Santana nods and Brittany gives the other girl the go ahead, and Quinn starts to press forward. Santana tightens at first, but soon relaxes enough for Quinn to pop her cock head inside her tight ring of muscles and surrenders herself to her friend.

"So tight," Quinn murmurs, reaching forward to hook her fingers around Santana's shoulder for balance before she pushes further inside, slowly stuffing more of her cock inside Santana until her hips are flush against Santana's ass cheeks.

"Holy shit," Santana gasps when Quinn bottoms out in her ass. "So fucking full." Quinn is always a lot to take in the ass, but with her pussy full, it's indescribable. Quinn gives her a few moments to get adjusted before she pulls out, getting half way before pushing right back in. She starts off slow, moving in and out gently for the first few motions before she quickly picks up her pace, thrusting into Santana's ass steadily in no time. "Oh my fuck, so fucking good," she moans, turning her face towards Brittany and burying her face in her neck. "Oh god, Quinn!"

Nobody is surprised when Santana comes suddenly, her body trembling between the blondes as her orgasm rips through her, but Quinn doesn't lose stride, just keeps fucking her right through it, concentrating hard not to blow her load at how amazing Santana's tight asshole feels as it clenches and pulsates around her cock. "That's right, come all over my cock, S," she grunts, getting to her feet and planting them on either side of Santana so she can hump into her harder.

Brittany holds Santana against her tightly, anchoring her so she doesn't float away in bliss, and presses kisses against the crown of her head, whispering encouraging words to her as she comes down. She waits until Santana's body relaxes against her before she slowly starts to cant her own hips upward, sliding the pink dildo through Santana again.

Santana lets out a string of incoherent grunts and moans, having no idea how to react to feeling so full all at once. Having both of her holes stuffed full, getting fucked by two cocks, is a completely foreign experience for Santana, and after a brief few moments of pain, she's experiencing pleasure like nothing she's ever felt before.

"I can feel you, B," Quinn comments in awe, vaguely feeling the plastic moving in tandem with her own thrusts. "That's so fucking cool." Brittany continues to time her movements with Quinn so that they're both hitting deep inside of Santana at the same time, enjoying the high pitched sounds they're drawing from Santana's mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fucking, holy shit, Jesus Christ," Santana chants, surrendering herself to the blondes and letting herself go limp as they fuck her holes so damn well. She can feel her third orgasm building up as Brittany switches it up and starts hitting inside of her a pace behind Quinn, timing it perfectly so that she's never empty for even a moment, and she tumbles over the edge yet again.

Brittany and Quinn fuck her right through it again, Brittany rutting into her desperately, trying to create enough friction against her clit to get herself off so she can come with the other girls. Quinn is behind Santana fucking her at the same speed, feeling her balls start to tighten as they slap against Santana's pussy with each thrust. She knows she's not going to last much longer, and when Santana tightens around her again as she's hit with a second wave, she comes undone herself, shooting off into Santana's clenching asshole.

"F-Fuck," Quinn grunts, her hips jerking into the brunette as she shoots spurt after spurt of hot cum into Santana. Once she's sure she's done, she stumbles backwards and pulls out of Santana, leaving her empty as the other girl falls sideways onto the bed in exhaustion, leaving Brittany still frantically trying to get off.

Brittany whimpers at the lose and fists the slick plastic cock, pushing down on it in a useless attempt before she looks up at Quinn with helpless eyes. "Qunnie, can you…?"

Quinn nods and flops forward between Brittany's legs, helping her out of the contraption and making quick work of wrapping her lips around Brittany's swollen clit, sucking on the bud as she easily slips two fingers inside Brittany's throbbing cunt and pumping into her until she's falling apart. Brittany comes in no time at all, crying out Quinn's name as white spots dot her eyelids. Quinn helps her down gently, releasing her clit and lapping softly through Brittany's folds until she feels her relax around her fingers.

Slipping out of the other girl, Quinn crawls up and lays down between Brittany and Santana, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder and throwing an arm over her heaving stomach as she feels Santana curl against her back, cuddling in. Brittany smiles over at them, realizing she's apparently not the only one that enjoys cuddling afterwards.

"Hey, Mean Girls is on," Brittany comments a few minutes later, her eyes drifting over to the forgotten television playing quietly in the corner. "You're totally Regina George, Q."

Santana laughs into Quinn's shoulder, slipping her arms around the girl's waist. "Yeah, if Regina George had a massive schlong."

Quinn huffs and Brittany giggles and Santana thinks she could get used to this.

* * *

_Done! Sorry I couldn't work in people's requests, this was too long already, and I didn't end up going into much detail at all about their in between activities, but hopefully you liked it anyway. Please let me know what you thought! I'm not sure what my next fic will be, but be sure to check out my LJ (link in my profile), because odds are I'll end up posting something there before posting something else here! _

_And happy holidays if I don't post before then!_


End file.
